knoxkastradiofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3: The One With Secret Man
Summary In this third episode, Jason tells us of his hurrican woes, titular Tom-tasticness, and reviews two low-budget indie films. Robert on the other hand is barely able to review "Castaway". Episode Breakdown / Chapters Episode Description- Jason tells us some more stories, we play the secret man song and have 3 movie reviews. Intro- The hosts introduce themselves and their "trilogy making" episode. Robert explains that the show is recorded through Skype, that Jason lives in Florida, and that he lives in Texas. Hurricanes- Jason tells us that Florida was recently hit by a tropical storm, luckily not near him. Robert tells us that nothing has happened in Texas, as always, and explains why it's great to live there. Jason counters Robert by saying nothing exciting used to happen in Florida until recent years. Jason explains many stories of Hurricane troubles and how he has been in the midst of Hurricanes Charlie, Francis, Jean, Katrina, and Wilma. Sprite- Robert tells us he is drinking Coca-Cola and Jason tells us he is drinking Sprite. Jason then explains us how spectacular Sprite is and how people should give it a chance, after telling us he doesn't endorse products. Knoxkast- Jason tells us the standing of the first episode of Knoxkast on iTunes, saying it peaked at #20 on the comedy chart of podcasts. Both hosts talk about the releases and recordings of the episodes. Skit- The hosts go "head first" into their skit which was written by Jason in the time it takes to restart a computer. The skit is titled "What a World" and follows the story of a man who is interrupted in his "aquatic viewing" by another man who claims, "That's my parking space!" Shout Out!- Jason announces that shout outs to his production blog regulars will end. He claims that every post was simply a shout out request. As Robert states, "Give 'em a little and more come!" Trivia- Jason explains that, to his disbelief, coffee cake is not coffee-flavored cake. It is, however, cake with the sole purpose to be eaten with coffee. A conversation of "special-happy cake" soon unfolds. If it's not broke, why try and fix it?- Jason begins to tell us that, simply put, the first episode of the North American version of The Office is not the same as the United Kingdom original. "Word-for-word it was exactly the same," says Jason. He continued, "It was like some random guy trying to make Robert's movies". Robert asks why they couldn't show the UK original, Jason answers saying the style was not intended for the American audience. Jason's Story- On the subject of television, Jason tells a story of how he visited the Los Angeles office building for the show Tom Goes to the Mayor. Jason "dropped by" the building with the intent to say hi to the production staff. Tim, the creator of the show, gave Jason a tour and a free T-shirt. The two hosts then talk about Tom Goes to the Mayor and how if that could get a show, so could blue clay-men on a table or spatulas fighting spoons. Secret Man Song- Robert leaves to get a new Coke, while Jason plays "Secret Man", a song by Robert. Movie Review Time!- It's movie review time, and Robert can't recall a movie he's seen. Jason insists he will go first, reviewing "There's a Caterpillar in My Bok-Choy". Jason also reviews "Phobias", the feel good movie that gave him free shipping on Amazon.com. While Jason enjoyed the first film; low-budget and indie-tacular, he could barely describe how bad the second was. Robert reviews "Castaway", "Castaway is a good movie." Outro- The action-packed third episode ends. Robert, the rebel without a cause, apparently gets shot by the police as well.